How Far We've Come
by Charmedfan90
Summary: One sister is lost to evil, will the other two be able to find their lost sister and bring the lost one back to light?
1. Chapter 1

Phoebe Halliwell let out a slow breath as she felt time reverse itself back to before one of her sisters was killed. "I've held up my end of the deal," The Source murmured, "now its time for you to hold up yours," the youngest Halliwell looked towards Cole, and back towards the Source. A deal was a deal, and she did it to save her sisters.

"Leo...go," she said to him, before walking towards the Source.

"Phoebe..." he said in a pained expression.

"This was the only way to save my sisters, now go," she teared up as she said this, "tell them that I love them, and that I am sorry," Leo orbed away; there was no way he was going to let his family get torn apart by the Source.

"PHOEBE!" Prue and Piper shouted as their Whitelighter orbed in. Shax had began attacking them already!? Leo growled to himself, and tackled the doctor to the ground before Prue could push him out of the way.

"SAY THE SPELL!" Leo shouted to the sisters.

"But Phoebe is getting-," Piper started. Leo knew that his wife and her sister weren't going to be able to grab the spell without getting it. He orbed himself and the doctor to the attic. Piper flicked her wrists at Shax, and an explosion hit him. "Where did Griffiths go?" Piper demanded, as she dove behind the couch to avoid a globule of compact wind. Moments later Leo orbed back in, spell written by hand. Prue and Piper gathered around him. "Where's Phoebe?" Piper asked, as Prue deflected another globule.

"Just say the spell," Leo choked, "hurry," he said.

"_Evil winds that blow, from which forms down below, no longer may you dwell, death takes you with spell_," Shax let out a loud howl as he was vanquished. Prue turned to Leo, "Ok...where the hell is Phoebe?" she asked, "and why-," Before she could finish her sentence, Leo orbed them down to the Underworld. The sisters eyed the youngest sister who was in a circle. "Phoebe what the hell-," Prue started.

"Don't try and stop it you guys...better off one good witch goes, than three good witches dead," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Phoebe..." Piper cried out.

"Leo...orb them away," Phoebe pleaded, "I'm sorry you guys...but this is the only way,"

"Leave now..." The Source growled, waving his hand towards what was the left of the Charmed Ones, and they were forcibly flamed from the Underworld. Prue let out a groan, and saw that they had landed back at the manor.

"What the hell was that?" Piper snapped, standing up. Leo let out a deep sigh; if they were going to help Phoebe, they needed to know the whole entire story. "Leo..."

"You and Prue probably don't remember what happened," he started off, "Piper, you and Prue almost died hours ago. Phoebe came down with the spell to ward Shax off and saved you as well as the innocent. After I had healed you-," Piper opened her mouth to interrupt, but Leo put his hand up. "I'll finish up, then you can bitch," he snapped, "You and Prue went after Shax while Phoebe went down to the Underworld to try and save Cole," he sighed, taking a breath before continuing. "You thought you had vanquished Shax, and while you had done that..."

"Someone caught us on video..." Prue mumbled, her memory coming back to her in spurts. She looked towards her sister, and she looked like she was having a vague memory of what happened as well. Before Prue knew it she got all the memories back. "Leo...you can't let Phoebe go through with this!"

"Go with what?" Piper questioned. Prue frowned; Piper must not have remembered everything because she-she couldn't think about what happened. "Prue...Leo..." she murmured, "whats going on, what-,"

"Look...we should just focus on getting Phoebe out of the Underworld," Prue said, grabbing onto her sister's hand. She led her sister up the stairs and towards the attic.

"What are we doing?" Piper groaned, still wondering what the hell was going on.

"We are summoning Cole's ass back here and then we are going to get him to get our sister back," Prue growled, "We are not going to lose our sister," she said pointedly. "_Magic forces black and white, spreading out through space and light, may he be far, or may he be near, bring us the demon Belthazor here,_" Wind started to swirl around the attic, and Piper readied her exploding fingers. Who knew how Cole was going to be when he was summoned.

Just as the spell started to work through, suddenly they were cut off. "Leo..." Piper called out, "What the hell is going on? What the hell is wrong with-,"

"The Source probably has him guarded..." Leo winced as Piper smacked him.

"How could you let Phoebe go through with this?" Piper shot at him, "What the hell could have possibly happened-,"

"You died!" Leo said, tears entering his eyes. "You get shot by some bimbo, and Prue couldn't get you to the hospital in time because of all the people," Piper's face went slack; she had died? Prue shot a glare at Leo, and she put an arm around her younger sister's shoulders. She wanted to be there for Piper, but she knew that they needed to get Phoebe out of the Underworld.

"What was the agreement that Phoebe made with The Source?" Prue asked, "I mean the exact agreement?" she questioned Leo.

"That...she would become evil in exchange for saving one of her sisters," Leo growled, "I shouldn't have let her done that...I should have found a way..." he started, but Prue cut him off with a glare.

"There is no time for blaming each other right now," she snapped, "go check with the Elders to see if there is any way to bring Phoebe back," when he didn't immediately respond, "orb, now!" she snapped slapping the book. He orbed out of the house, and Piper shuddered.

"This was all my fault," Piper whispered softly.

"Piper this is no time to be playing the blame game ok?" Prue said, flipping through their Book of Shadows. There was absolutely nothing in the Book of Shadows to save their sister! Prue let out a frustrated sigh, and slammed the Book shut. "I...I don't even know what we can do," she said, running a hand through her hair.

"I don't think there is anything we can do now," Piper murmured in defeat. "We have to hope that Leo finds something," she said, unshed tears in her eyes.

"We need to be prepared...we can't just sit around. There is a chance that the Source will attempt to kill us...and without Phoebe, potions will have to do," Piper didn't like the sound of their odds, but at least Shax was one less demon we have to worry about. "Piper...come on," Prue murmured, tossing her long hair over and off her shoulder.

Phoebe Halliwell shivered as she looked around the demons circling her. Cole was giving her a pleading look to let him shimmer out of the Underworld. It was too late for Phoebe; if she was up there with her sisters, this wouldn't of had to happen. The Source was in front of her, chanting something in Latin. She couldn't catch all of it, but it soon didn't matter, as she evil energy swirled around her. With all the powers she had, she never would have seen this coming in her future. Her body twisted; it didn't feel right to have this power inside of her, but it budged through her comfort zone. She felt a surge of power shoot through her veins before falling into unconsciousness...

**Hope you enjoyed ^^ anyways, I'll update ASAP!**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been months since that fateful day since Phoebe Halliwell had traded her good magic for evil. It was a decision that had affected a lot of people besides her. Cole Turner, otherwise known as Belthazor down in the Underworld, had been fighting for her to keep her innocence. He hadn't wanted this life for her; one of constant murder, and darkness. It wasn't a good life for a good witch like Phoebe. Unfortunately for Cole, Phoebe seemed very happy to be evil at the moment. She had been dosed with a high amount of evil, and plus temptation didn't make it any better.

The things at Halliwell Manor was having just as bad of luck. Prue and Piper Halliwell had been trying to find their sister, but for what their efforts were worth, they couldn't find her. In the months without Phoebe, demons had been harder to vanquish. Leo had been around more often, so he was very helpful with the vanquishing. Piper had been the only one with a stable job, because Prue had become almost part-time at 415 to focus on trying to save their youngest sister.

Prue was in the attic, mixing up a new potion. She had the sneaking suspicion that someone was in the room with her, but she knew that they would make their presence known. She was so not in the mood for a demon attack right now, but she was more than willing to fight right now. She swished her arm, sending whoever was behind her flying backwards. She turned around quickly, grabbing a potion vial, preparing to vanquish whomever was trying to kill her when she stopped. This man looked very familiar. Her blue eyes widened, and suddenly she recognized the man. The last time that she had sen him, it was at the lake. "Sam?" she questioned.

"You have definitely gotten stronger since the last time we saw each other," he commented. He wanted help keeping his daughter safe. There was no one stronger than the Charmed Ones to help him do that.

"Sam...last time we all saw you, you were walking off into the sunset with our mother all ghost-like," Prue said, placing her hands on her hips, "now tell me what you want, so I can go back to saving Phoebe," she said to him.

"I.." he wasn't sure what would happen if the Elders ever found out about Paige, he didn't want anything to happen to her. He walked over to the Book of Shadows, and started to flip through the pages. Prue's eyes widened, and she walked over to him prepared to throw him away from it, but he held up his hand. She looked down at the spell to hear secret thoughts; why would he want her to use that spell?

"Why would you want me to use-," she started, but Sam stopped her.

"Just use the spell, and I'll explain everything," Prue didn't like the sounds of where this was going, but she looked over the spell. She chanted the spell, and next thing she knew she was hearing his thoughts. They were rambled, and she blocked him out for a moment. "Alright just think the one thing, and then I can get the clear picture ok?" Sam nodded, and closed his eyes.

"Ok...go ahead," he murmured. Prue stopped the block, and heard a name, Paige Matthews. And to meet him at South Bay Social Services around four. She wondered why he wanted her there, but she didn't get the chance to ask the question, because he orbed out of the house. Prue felt like she shouldn't tell Leo or Piper just yet. She looked at the clock, she had a few hours to think about what she was going to do about Sam.

Paige Matthews sighed as she looked around her small little cubicle at Bay View Social Services. It was cluttered with little bits of chores that she has had to do for the actual social workers. The phone started to ring, and she brushed some papers away from her phone. She picked up the phone, "South Bay Social Services," she answered breathlessly. "Can you please hold for just one moment?" she asked, "I have to check Mr. Cowan's schedule," After receiving an answer, she put the client on hold. Her heels clicked loudly through the hallway as she came closer to Bob Cowan's office. She knocked on the door, and he opened it up. "The Grisanti's are on the line. They just want to confirm their appointment,"

"Yes, they are still welcome to come in," he said, "thank you Paige," he said, closing the door. As she turned around, she rolled her eyes at her boss. She had been working as an assistant Social Worker for two or three years now, and she did better than most of the assistants there. She was just waiting for that full promotion to Social Worker. She knew that she could handle the responsibilities that came with being a Social Worker, she just didn't understand why Bob Cowan wouldn't just upgrade her to full Social Worker status. As she approached her desk, she almost bumped into someone.

"I'm really sorry," she said to the man she had bumped into.

"Well that's quite alright," he said, "I was just looking for Paige Matthews," she raised her eyebrows; what would he want with her?

"That would be me," she said, "You seem to have me at a disadvantage; what's your name?" she questioned.

"Sam," he replied, "Sam Wilder," Paige thought that name was familiar, but she decided to not dwell on it.

"Look Mr. Wilder," she said, moving to her desk, "I'm really busy, so if you don't mind-," she started, heading towards her desk, but Sam grabbed her arm gently. He wanted to open up to her right now, tell her all about her sisters, and all about him.

"Look...I had just transferred over here," he lied smoothly; he knew the Elders would get him a safe job right here to keep an eye on his daughter. She looked so much like her mother and her sisters, Sam thought to himself. From what he could see, she acted like them too. "So..I've been told that I had to follow you around for a little bit,"

"Oh," she said, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "Well...I guess I'll have to check with Mr. Cowan in a bit to see the full extent of what we need you to do," Paige dug through her desks, "but if you want, you can fax a copy of this over to the adoption service down in Oakly," she said, handing him a thick stack of papers. Sam's eyes widened as he saw the stack of papers; this was going to be tougher than he thought, keeping in the back of his mind of trying to get Prue over to meet her long lost youngest sister.

**Underworld**

Phoebe Halliwell let out a sigh as walked around the Underworld, bored out of her mind. As she was strolling around, she found herself in a room full of crystal balls. She grabbed one and felt an old familiar feeling from it. As she grasped it, and she gasped feeling a premonition coming on. She saw her eldest sister walking in front of South Bay Social Services. She saw Sam helping a raven haired young woman, "_Go with your sister Paige!"_ Sam shouted, pushing her towards Prue. Phoebe gasped, coming out of her premonition, and she dropped the crystal ball.

She immediately headed towards the Source's chambers, and was stopped when Cole shimmered in front of her. "Cole," she stated, attempting to sidestep him. Cole pulled her aside, and she rolled her eyes, "What Cole?"

"Look, we need to talk about your sisters-," he started.

"I don't want to talk about them," she said, "we have gone over this thousands of times," what she didn't want to admit was that she missed her sisters. But she could have one more, if she brought this Paige into the fold, it would make their side stronger and one other thing; she could have a sister again.

**P3**

The phone rang at her club, and Piper ran to her phone. "P3," she answered breathlessly. "Prue?" she asked, "what are you talking about?" she questioned.

"Sam, you know Mom's Sam?" Prue asked on the other line.

"What about him?" Piper questioned, thumbing through bands and singers that would be available to play at her club.

"Well, he's a whitelighter again, and wants my help with one of his innocents," she replied. Piper stopped looking for just a moment at her band list. Sam wanted help? This was not a good sign. Leo had told her, even when Sam had first became a Whitelighter, he never ever asked for help. "Piper...are you there?" she questioned.

"Yeah...I'm here," she responded to her sister, "This must be huge if Sam wants our help," Piper said softly. "We should probably be ready for a huge thing in the works," Prue rolled her eyes at her sister. Ever since Phoebe left, Piper had not mentioned their younger sister. She threw herself into her work, into whatever demon attacked them. Piper never wanted to do this Charmed gig, it was always Prue and Phoebe's thing.

"Piper...I would really have preferred on helping Phoebe-," she started.

"Don't even mention our little sister," Piper growled, "she made her choice-,"

"Piper she did it to save you," Prue snapped, "now look, she is a part of our family still, whether you like it or not," she snapped, "anytime she is mentioned you go off the wall,"

"You know what," Piper snapped, "I have to go," she snapped, and hung up the phone.

Prue looked at her phone in shock, and hung up as well. She didn't know what she was going to do with her sisters, but it was just hard to deal with Piper when she was so insufferable like she was being at the moment. Prue parked her car at South Bay Social Services and waited for Sam to come with this Paige.


End file.
